Sarah's Adventure
by XxPink Angel 7703 xX
Summary: This is a story for my OC Sarah Phillips which can be found on Gravity Falls RP! ( Alive!) fourm Rated T for possible swearing and gore
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl in Town, Sarah

**Hey Guys, Lillium here! I decided to make a story for my Gravity Falls OC Sarah Phillips which you can find on** _ **Gravity Falls RP ( Alive!)**_

 _For Sale_ a sign infront of a white hosue declared, surrounded by the meadow green yard. A white 2003 Pontiac Bonneville pulled up as it stopped infront of the house. Black, white and pink sneakers hit the ground as it revealed a small girl with a light pink shirt and black skirt. Her medium length medium brown hair flutttered in the wind above her cheerful olive green eyes. '' Sarah! Why don't you go ahead and come inside and I'll fix you some sandwiches?'' the girl then acted accordingly.

Her name was Sarah Phillps, who had just moved to Gravity Falls. Sarah then sat down at the dining table as she was faced with her mom who was serving sandwhiches. Ever since her older sister Allison moved out with her boyfriend when she turned 18 it was just her and her mom. Sarah then wondered. '' Maybe there are kids here! Maybe I can make friends!" Sarah thought, the sheer wonder of it making her want to bolt out the door. The only thing that was keeping her from bolting out was that she needed to ask her mom first.

'' Mom.. can I go outside? Pleeasee!'' She begged.

'' Ok, but don't go off too much.'' Then, Sarah was off.

Before Sarah left she asked her mom if she could go to the woods as her mom nodded in permission. She then passed the Mystery Shack, where she saw a oddly look- alike boy and girl duo about her age. She then went to the woods as she dusted and sat on a tree stump. The woods just mader her feel.. inspired and calm. She looked at the emerald green canopy of trees. The once litten canopy was now darkened as a shadow loomed over it. _Boom, Boom, Thud, Thud_ the sound of loud footsteps could be heard.

 _ **Boom, Boom, Thud, Thud**_ the footsteps were louder, and seeimingly closer.

 _ **BOOM BOOM, THUD THUD!**_ The footsteps were made right behind her as Sarah turned her back. It was a giant monster, ot rather a troll. '' GAH! EEK!'' Sarah screamed as the troll ried to punch her as Sarah ran, making the troll punch a nearby tree. '' OH MY GOD! I NEED TO GET HOME **NOW!** '' Sarah said as she ran back to her house.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting some new people!

**Okay! I'm sorry I haven't made a new chapter yet before! You know, in case any of you happened to like this story so far.**

 **And remember**

 _ **NOSTRADAMUS WAS A HACK! MORALITY IS A MENTAL CAGE DESIGNED BY THE WEAK! HOW'S ANNIE? BYEEE!**_

 _ **Bill: THAT'S MY-**_

 _ **Shut up Bill!**_

On the way, Sarah blazed through the woods, her face freezing with fear as she looked back. '' Phew, I guess I lost that monster, whatever it was'' she thought as she passed the Mystery Shack and the same twin-like duo she saw earlier. By that time Sarah had calmed down and started walking, still feeling on edge from when she saw that monster only a few minutes ago in the woods. She smiled at the two and they smiled back, waving at Sarah as she left. After she passed the Shack she let out a almost weird sound, like when you see a bee but you don't wanna scream your lungs out and end up making a weird sound. '' What the hell was that, anyway?'' Sarah said as she started calming down. Sarah then calmly walks to her house and grabs some leftover sandwhiches, going up to her room.

'' What was that? I've never seen anything like that.. at all'' Sarah questioned, trying to find out everything that happened. Sarah started pacing around frantically in her room, desperately trying to fing out what had happened. Sarah sighed, flopping on to her bed and turning on her side, contemplating about the troll she had found.

'' Sarah... wake up sleepy head'' A voice rang as Sarah shot up, the voice was her sister.

'' Troll!'' Sarah squeaked as she shot up. '' Ugh... sorry, must've been too into my dream'' Sarah groaned as she got up and found that she had drooled on the pillow and got it in her hair a little. Sarah brushed her long, thck brunette hair and started oulling it back. She then went over to her vanity and got a ponytail holder from the white drawer and putting her hair in a ponytail. Sarah then headed downstairs as she looks at her mom.

'' Mom, how long was I alseep?'' the small girl asked, advancing toward the dinning table.

'' I would think you only took a cat nap.. you only slept for an hour or so'' her mom replied, giving Sarah some salad.

'' Salad for lunch?'' Sarah asked, eyeing the lettuce.

'' It helps expand your stomach, helps make you hungry for dinner!'' Mom said.

'' If you say so..'' Sarah agreed as she started eating her salad. Soon enough, she walked to the Mystery Shack as she was met face to face with a girl and boy.

'' Hey there!'' the girl smiles.

'' Oh, hi!'' the shorter girls smiles back. '' Wait... aren't you the two I saw earlier when I was running from the woods?'' Sarah said.

'' Why were you running?'' the boy said.

'' Uh... I was running from some weird monster, I think it was a troll or something'' Sarah replied.

'' Show us''

 _ **Cliffhanger ( Sort of) woohoo! Please feel free to review if you want!**_


End file.
